1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to dress inserts. More particularly, the present invention relates to dress inserts which aid in contouring the lines of garments such as dresses. Still more specifically, the invention relates to inserts contouring lines of the bosom of a blouse or dress top and an improved method of making such inserts.
2. Prior Art & General Background
In prior dress inserts, sewing of both linings separately and also sewing the padding separately, as well as having the inner and outer lining of the same size, produced a padding which was not smooth and which had a ridge or lump where the stitching occurred, which is inconsistent with the purpose of providing well contoured, smooth lines.
In prior dress inserts, the inner and outer linings, as well as the padding, which is between the linings, were seamed separately, where the seams are made, in order to provide the cone shape. Additionally, because the inner and outer linings were of the same diameter before being sewn together, bunching could occur due to the inner lining being of a reduced diameter when completed. Also, the seams produced were relatively bulky, causing the prior art dress inserts not to be as aesthetically pleasing as desired.
In contrast to the earlier prior art, a more recently made dress insert, which has served as an immediate, prior art precursor to the present invention, had the following further comparative characteristics over the preceding art:
(1) more elongated shape; PA1 (2) larger; PA1 (3) a fuller shape with no "point" at its center; PA1 (4) lace edges; PA1 (5) made of, for example, polyester, making it more wearable and washable; and PA1 (6) removable, being attached to the garment only with a basting stitch or pinned.
However, it too, although a substantial improvement over the then prior art, involved a significant overlapping of the foam, center, padding layer, requiring a trimming step in order to achieve the desired smoothness of contour, adding to the time and expense of manufacture. Additionally, a small point at the center of each insert has been desired, but the preceding product was not satisfactory in this regard.
The present invention is designed to overcome all of these prior art problems, producing a most attractive, smoothly contoured, dress insert with a relatively quick and less expensive manufacturing method.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest are listed below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 372,909 1887 3,314,432 Erteszek 04/18/67 4,100,621 Ettipio 07/18/78 ______________________________________
3. General, Summary Discussion of the Invention
The present invention addresses the problem of contouring lines for the bosom area of a dress by introducing a method of manufacture which provides for a smooth dress insert free from apparent lumps or ridges where the seams are made and, when so desired, a projecting point at its center; achieving all of this without the necessity of a trimming step of any excessively overlapped material, which otherwise would make the insert lumpy, requiring it to be trimmed off, adding to the manufacturing time and cost.
Further, the present invention by designing the inner and outer linings in different sizes, the outer being larger than the inner and oval in confirmation, makes an insert which naturally conforms to the desired shape, yet with the present invention doing so without the necessity of any trimming step for excessively overlapped material which had heretofore occurred in forming the cone, particularly in the center, foamed, padding layer. The present invention avoids the trimming step by increasing the triangular, pie shaped cut-out in forming the three layers to have an angle in excess of about sixty-five degrees. Additionally, a second, relatively short sew line is included across the tip of the triangular cut out or center in forming the outer liner into a cone shape, the second sew line causing the central outer area of the liner to have a relatively finely defined point at its center for a more natural look, when such is desired.
It is noted that the dress or garment insert of the present invention gives a certain degree of support and obviates the need of a bra. In contrast to the earlier prior art, wherein the "bra" type supporting element was permanently secured between the liner and the dress itself, it is noted that the dress inserts of the present invention are merely temporarily secured with for example a basting stitch or is pinned which allows for removal for washing or use with another garment.
It is thus the basic object of the present invention to provide a dress insert made by a manufacturing method which is as cost effective as reasonably possible, while providing a smoothly contoured dress insert that is at least as good as that of the most recent prior art, yet cheaper and easier to manufacture, and permits the addition of central located point when desired for a more natural look.